Holly J. Sinclair
Holly J. Sinclair is a Canadian teenager who formerly attended Lakehurst High School and was captain of the Lakehurst Cheer Chorale. She makes her first appearance in the seventh season premiere and is portrayed by Charlotte Arnold. Season 7 Plans for social domination After Lakehurst burns down, Holly J attends Degrassi. She is slowly trying to become the Queen Bee. She's the younger sister of Degrassi's infamous mean girl, Heather Sinclair. Holly J exhibits the same ill-humor and arrogance, cloaking it with a pleasant and somewhat preppy appearance. Her best friend is Anya MacPherson who follows Holly J's every move. Her main goal is to socially destroy all the Degrassi students, starting with her enemy Darcy Edwards, as they throw insults toward each other during spirit squad practice. She also starts a rumor about her other enemy Manny Santos, being racist after Manny and her ex-boyfriend Damien joke about their break-up, because of him being black. Rivalry with Mia Mia Jones and Holly J. had to share a locker, due to Lakehurst shutting down. They frequently insult each other and compete for the affections of Sav Bhandari, who turns out to have feelings for Anya. More tension is made between the two when Mia joins the Spirit Squad. Their rivalry reaches a climax when they have to debate in English class about adoption from foreign countries. They fiecrely argue and it becomes clear that Holly J. disapproves of Mia being a single mother. Mia then evicts Holly J. from her locker. Control over Anya After realizing that Anya was beginning to be nice to Mia, Holly J. decides to treat her like crap, by telling to the entire Physics class that she has dyslexia and making her copy an old report from Heather for their physics class only to tell on her during class. Mia really believed that Anya was going to stop hanging out with Holly J. Because of this, but her response was “At least I’m not alone on a Friday night”. Feelings for Toby Holly J. falls for Toby Isaacs after he agrees to tutor her in Algebra. Toby is mutually attracted to Holly J., until they are seen together by Anya and her clique of friends, which reminds Holly J. of her social status and causes her to insult Toby. Holly J. then tries to explain to Anya that she is attracted to him and that "they" (She, Anya, and their clique) like Toby. Holly J. then proceeds to apologize to Toby and explain that she is willing to lower her standards and date him, which backfires and causes Toby to reject her accusing her and her friends of being "shallow". Holly J. reacts by calling Anya and telling her they needed to discuss their "Dependence on Boys". Friendship with Anya ends Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. She tries to get Holly J and Sav to get to know each other and become friends, by making them work together. But Holly J and Sav share some secrets. Sav tells Holly J that later on he is going to have to get an arranged marriage. Holly J tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J was trying to ruin her realationship was Sav, and wants payback. Anya gives Holly J a cookie during the fast and Holly J eats it, not knowing there is a camera filming her. Later, Holly J goes on stage, and people call her "cookie monster". After that, the new band Studz performs a song that lyrics consist of "Holly J sucks". Holly J is mad, and when there is only 4 hours left in the fast, orders pizza, and everyone starts eating. Anya, not knowing what to do, runs off crying. Holly J follows and Anya says that she wanted to be in charge of the fast so she could feel good about herself for once because every time she was with Holly J she felt bad and that she felt like Holly J hated her because she never let her be happy and treated her like dirt. When asked why Holly J treated her like that she simply said was because Anya let her. The next day Anya tells Holly J that she tired of Holly J putting her down and no longer wants to be friends. At this point, Holly J tries to plead with her as she says Anya's her only true friend, but Anya says that Holly J did this to herself who then walks away hurt. Season 8 New Year Holly J. becomes the captin of the newly named Power Squad and also becomes Student Council President. She has formed a "posse" with her old friend Anya and Chante Black. She has also begun to like Mia and even though she gets jealous of Mia for becoming a model, she lets her on the squad. Wanting to lose virginity When Anya's not present at cheer practice, Chante says she skipped to sleep with Sav. Holly J., feeling insecure about being the only virgin on the squad, decides on losing her virginity to new student Blue. They become parterners for an art project and when alone, Holly J. preceeds to seduce Blue, but he rejects her and she walks away hurt. The next day, Anya says that she missed practice, because she was sick and denies having sex with Sav, making Holly. J relieved. When alone again, Blue says he now wants to have sex with Holly J., but she rejects him, since she now knows she's not the only virgin on the squad.